Zombrex 1 (Dead Rising 2)
:For the Case Zero case, see Zombrex 1 (Case Zero). Zombrex 1 is a Case in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. ''It is the first case of the game, and it starts right after the introduction. Dead Rising 2 Katey has been infected since the outbreak in Las Vegas and she needs a dose of Zombrex every 24 hours to stay alive. Without any in hand, her father Chuck must venture out into the zombie-infested Fortune City. Stacey Forsythe gives Chuck a map of Fortune City before he leaves. There is a pharmacy in Roy's Mart, at the east side of Royal Flush Plaza, which may have Zombrex. Chuck must travel to Roy's Mart, find Zombrex, and return it to Katey between 7:00 and 8:00am. Identical to all days, this task is split into two parts, '''Find Katey Zombrex' and once the Zombrex is found, Katey will need Zombrex. At Roy's Mart, a cutscene shows three looters ransacking the place for valuables and terrorizing the pharmacist for a safe. Chuck must kill all three looters in order to find the Pharmacy Key, which unlocks the room behind the counter, where a dose of Zombrex is on the table. After defeating the bandits and securing the Zombrex, Chuck can calm the terrified hostage and escort her to the safety of the bunker. A cutscene follows of Sullivan asking Chuck where he found the survivor(s) and Chuck tells him that there are more. Sullivan tells Chuck he doesn't want any infected getting into the Safe House. After this, depending on how much time Chuck spent out of the Safe House, Katey may be due for her next dose of Zombrex. After she is given the injection, Case 1-1: Big News begins. Off the Record Frank makes it to the safety of the Safe House, but is threatened by Sullivan because he is infected. Frank assures Sullivan he has the situation under control, but starts to search the Safe House shortly afterwards, as the box of Zombrex he has is empty. Stacey introduces herself and tells Frank that he can find Zombrex in Roy's Mart. Stacey gives him a transceiver before he leaves so that they can keep in touch. The same scenario plays out as Frank reaches Roy's Mart as it did in Dead Rising 2. After defeating the looters and grabbing the Zombrex, Frank must wait until 7AM before he can administer the Zombrex. Denyce is also available to rescue at this time. Trivia *Despite the number of survivors Chuck brings back with him to the Safe House, Sullivan will always comment "Where on earth did you find 'em?", even if Chuck only found one survivor. If Chuck doesn't bring back a survivor, he will look at him with disgust. *Upon completion of Zombrex 1, it will automatically trigger Case 1-1: Big News, leaving Chuck to continue his journey at 9am. :*However, this is not the case in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. This case begins at 8am and does not start right after Frank gives himself Zombrex. *Upon finishing the cutscene where Stacey informs Chuck of possible Zombrex at the pharmacy, the security office door will open automatically. Gallery :See Zombrex 1/Gallery for more images, including dialogue boxes, visual walkthrough tips, and other detailed information pertaining to this case. Dr2-03-515x289.jpg File:05.jpg Category:Dead Rising 2 Cases Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Cases